


It's dramatic, it's electrifying; wind me up and watch me go!

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Megstiel kiss, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fattorino delle pizze era un tipo deciso e di poche parole.<br/>Sapeva esattamente quello che voleva e se lo prendeva senza fare troppi complimenti: voleva il corpo della baby-sitter? Bene, lo otteneva senza chiederle il permesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's dramatic, it's electrifying; wind me up and watch me go!

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Castiel (implicito – ma neanche tanto -), Castiel/Meg   
**Rating** : Verde.  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Introspettivo, Sentimentale, Commedia   
**Warning** : Slash (Per molti di voi anti Megstiel, anche crack pairing XD)  
 **Summary** : Il fattorino delle pizze era un tipo deciso e di poche parole. 

Sapeva esattamente quello che voleva e se lo prendeva senza fare troppi complimenti: voleva il corpo della baby-sitter? Bene, lo otteneva senza chiederle il permesso.

**Note:** Sono una dannata multishipper, Godstiel abbi pietà di me! ç_ç

Detto ciò, ringraziamo l'Arcangelo Gabriel per averci fatto dono del video originale di Pizza Man.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla -oh,fuck- ç_ç 

 

 

 

 

 

_I t's dramatic, it's electrifying; _ _w ind me up and watch me go!_

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
Il fattorino delle pizze era un tipo deciso e di poche parole. 

Sapeva esattamente quello che voleva e se lo prendeva senza fare troppi complimenti: voleva il corpo della baby-sitter? Bene, lo otteneva senza chiederle il permesso.  
Castiel si era chiesto, dopo aver visto il fattorino all'opera, cosa sarebbe successo se per una volta anche lui si fosse preso quello che voleva senza chiedere, né farsi troppi problemi. 

Se avesse baciato Dean senza aspettare il suo consenso? 

Se si fosse preso la briga di assaltare quelle labbra sottili eppure incredibilmente attraenti, Dean l'avrebbe respinto? L'avrebbe perso? 

Probabilmente la paura di una probabile e prevedibile reazione del cacciatore aveva frenato Cas dal sbatterlo contro il muro parecchie volte e baciarlo. Certo, non era da lui avere certi pensieri _impuri_ , ma su tutto quello che Dean diceva di se stesso, su una cosa l'angelo era totalmente d'accordo: aveva una pessima influenza su di lui.

Persino la sua Grazia, in presenza di Dean, iniziava a sfrigolare come se il ragazzo emanasse qualche tipo di onda, qualche sorta di campo d'energia che disturbava il normale fluire della sua Grazia. 

Il tutto era assurdamente frustrante e poi....insomma, dopotutto non era stato Dean stesso a chiedergli di prendersi cura del corpo di Jimmy? Sfogare determinate...ehm, _pulsioni_ faceva parte di quel compito e Castiel non aveva esperienza... non sapeva come fare, o meglio, i meccanismi li conosceva, ma aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlarne, capire fino in fondo cosa il corpo di Jimmy gli stava chiedendo. 

L'equazione in fondo era semplice, no? Dean era esperto, Castiel no; combinazione perfetta. Fu probabilmente a causa della sessualità repressa del suo tramite, e un po' anche per irritare Dean, che Castiel afferrò Meg, dopo l'ennesima occhiatina ammiccante che lei gli rivolse, la sbattè al muro e la baciò. Fortunatamente aveva in mente tutte le mosse del fattorino della pizza e il demone lo assecondava in modo a dir poco esaltante. Le labbra si schiusero quasi all'unisono; le loro lingue duellavano senza sosta per prevalere e i loro corpi si adattavano perfettamente. Meg era anche un demone, ma sembrava che il corpo di Jimmy trovasse il suo tramite alquanto attraente, perchè la risposta a quel bacio arrivò quasi subito, e Castiel resistette con violenza all'impulso di spingersi, con movimenti inequivocabili, verso quel corpo morbido. Meg gli morse il labbro inferiore con forza, e Cas rispose con entusiasmo contornando quelle labbra sottili - _come quelle di Dean_ \- con la punta della lingua. Sentiva alle sue spalle la presenza di Dean e Sam; sentiva i loro sguardi increduli, soprattutto quello di Dean, scivolare lungo la sua schiena e questo gli diede una scarica di eccitazione in più.  
\- _Ehm avete finito?!_ \- sbottò Dean, irritato, e Castiel lasciò andare Meg, lentamente, succhiandole un'ultima volta il labbro inferiore; poi senza degnare di uno sguardo nessuno dei presenti, si diresse spavaldo verso la porta dinanzi a loro.  
Certo, era cosciente di aver appena baciato un demone, ma soprattutto di aver sfogato un po della sua frustrazione sulla persona sbagliata, ma magari, si disse, appena Dean fosse rimasto da solo, poteva provare a spiegargli come si sentiva. 

E chissà che il cacciatore non fosse stato davvero disposto ad aiutarlo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Ta Ta Ta Pubblicità:**_  
Okay, sì, il banner è una cosa a dir poco demenziale, ma mi sono divertita troppo a farlo! X'D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
